


-gun noise- not this time, anime batman

by oathsofrestraint



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: I wrote this in an hour Im not sorry, Multi, just some fun goofy times tbh, the kids play lasertag, this is pure crack not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathsofrestraint/pseuds/oathsofrestraint
Summary: RJ and Cody run around a dark room with some glowing guns and try to kill one another. Their boyfriends spectate.





	-gun noise- not this time, anime batman

**Author's Note:**

> i made a game and had the discord give me prompts and ships, and i wrote a story involving all of it
> 
> prompts: "Dude, what the fuck?", lasertag, and "who ate my oreos"
> 
> ships: electroprez and rj/ed
> 
> i did what i could, here you are

RJ was clearly robbed of a most righteous hitball showdown against Cody Jones with the interruption of the Jeffmageddon, and they desired to once and for all settle the score between the two hidden Olympians. They just had to figure out how to properly do it.

“What about, like, lasertag?” Ed suggested as they sat together in the School Store during break. “The arcade has a room for that. Wait... who ate my oreos?”

Obviously it was Ed that ate his own oreos but RJ didn’t have the heart to tell him that he just ate them faster than he registered.

Right, lasertag. That was brilliant, of course it was the clear answer. Ed’s wisdom never ceased to amaze RJ.

Now onto convincing Cody to join.

“Lasertag? Sure! When would it be?” Cody asked.

Well that was easier done than said. RJ and Ed looked at one another. RJ shrugged, and Ed turned back to Cody, “Whenever works for you.”

“Okay! Hm… how about this Saturday? At 7?”

RJ nodded and gave a thumbs up. The date of the final battle was set, and RJ had to prepare for the slaughter.

Which simply meant RJ and Ed practiced at Ed’s cool dojo house with nerf guns every day until Saturday.

At 6:55 p.m. on Saturday, RJ and Ed entered the arcade. Near the back of the game room was a door labeled ‘LASERTAG - must be rented to use’. They both met each other’s gaze with a panicked expression. Crap, they didn’t realize it needed to be rented out.

And then the door opened, Cody peeking out with a deadly smile on his face, “I thought I heard you two approaching. Come on in.”

He held the door open wider and RJ and Ed entered, checking out the place. It was almost completely dark, save for the neon lights that lit the sides of the room and outlined all obstacles for playing. Wait, there was something else glowing too.

“... What’s Isaac doing here?” Ed asked, pointing at the boy, who was currently sitting on one of the obstacles and swinging his feet, each bump against the object causing his shoes to flash blue.

“Him and I just finished our dinner date, he said he wanted to watch. Might as well have someone to keep score, yeah?”

“That was supposed to be my job.”

“Well now we can have two people,” Isaac interrupted, crossing one leg over the other and taking a particularly harsh sip of what looked like some kind of bubble tea, if the reflections of the lights on it gave any indication.

“Alright, that’s fair I guess,” Ed said, moving over to Isaac and joining him up on the foam-feeling but sturdy platform. “Nice shoes.”

“Thank you.”

“Okay!” Cody said cheerfully, handing a laser gun and a vest over to RJ. “Are you ready?”

RJ put the vest over their hoodie and turned on the gun. It began glowing a bright yellow. Cody turned on his own gun, which glowed a warm pink. They looked at one another with a serious expression, and RJ nodded.

“Okay,” Ed said, holding up one arm. “You have 10 seconds to find a starting spot! Now… go!”

RJ and Cody turned to face opposite directions and began running. RJ leaped over an obstacle and zipped around another before reaching a wall. They turned to the right and began running to the far corner. 

“And that’s 10!” Ed’s voice echoed throughout the room. “Now it’s time for the showdown! To the death!”

“Not to the death!” Isaac yelled. “He’s lying!”

“No I’m not!”

“Ed, seriously-”

“Don’t mind him, he’s just a baby! Alright, let’s do this! Aaaaaannnnnnd GO!”

RJ didn’t move from their spot, waiting to listen for any movement.

… None, which meant Cody was probably doing the same thing. Guess RJ would have to take the first move. They crouched down and began to crawl back towards the middle, holding the gun up beside their cheek, ready to strike at any moment.

Light footsteps raced towards RJ, and they rolled over to shoot up at Cody, who was leaping over a barrier and shooting down towards RJ. RJ got off the ground and began running, gun pointed towards Cody and shooting wildly before they found a barrier and jumped over it to hide behind.

How in the world did he move that fast? It wasn’t human at all. But it was exactly what RJ was looking for in an opponent.

Cody had gone silent again. RJ peeked out behind the barrier. He wasn’t anywhere in sight. 

When RJ turned back, they made direct eye contact with Cody, who grinned with his gun pointed almost point blank at RJ’s vest.

“Dude, what the fuck?” came out of RJ’s mouth before they could stop themselves. “How is that even possible?”

Cody’s smile and stance dropped, probably because this was the first time he had ever heard RJ’s voice, and it be swearing of all things. RJ used this to their advantage and kicked Cody’s gun, knocking it out of his hand. They watched it slide away from the two, and Cody turned to look at RJ, who pointed their own gun at his chest, “I could ask you the same thing right now.”

Ed and Isaac came running from their spot, stopping in front of the gun on the floor. Isaac looked between RJ and Cody and said, “Crap, no! This is clearly cheating!”

“Oh, don’t make up lies just because your boyfriend has lost.”

“Well, don’t… don’t try to excuse your, uh, datemate’s dirty tricks.”

Cody and RJ went back to looking at one another. RJ smiled and said, “Omae wa mou shinderu.”

Cody looked scared, but kept a smile on his face as he replied, “N-Nani?”

RJ pulled the trigger.

Cody fell to the floor, his vest lit up bright pink. Isaac ran over to Cody and fell to his knees dramatically, pulling his limp body in his arms, “No… no!”

Ed walked up to RJ and the two high fived. RJ’s eyes sparkled with excitement, the sense of victory washing over them.

Ed looked over at Isaac and Cody, who seemed to be attempting to reenact some kind of dramatic anime death scene, “Same time next week?”

Cody looked up at Ed, moving the hand that was slowly caressing Isaac’s cheek and making a thumbs up.

“Awesome,” Ed and RJ said simultaneously. The two looked at one another and grinned.

This was gonna be the start of a great tradition, RJ just knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> and thats a wrap, folks
> 
> thanks for reading


End file.
